1. Field of the Disclosure
This invention relates in the first place to a floor panel for forming a floor covering, as well as to a floor covering formed from such floor panels and to a method for manufacturing such floor panels. More in general, it can also be applied for other panels than floor panels, thus, for forming coverings other than floor coverings.
More particularly, the invention relates to a panel, more particularly a floor panel of the type which substantially is manufactured of synthetic material and more specifically of supple or soft synthetic material, wherein these panels, on at least two opposite edges, comprise coupling parts which allow coupling two of such panels to each other.
2. Related Art
Floor panels realized in this manner are known, amongst others, from US 2002/0189183 and WO 2011/077311. The coupling parts applied herein are made in one piece with the floor panels and provide for a locking in a first direction located in the plane of the floor panels and perpendicular to the respective edges, as well as in a locking in a second direction, perpendicular to the plane of the panels. From these documents, it is also known that the coupling parts on at least two opposite edges can be realized such that they allow coupling two of such floor panels to each other by means of a downward movement, by which is meant that one floor panel is pressed home or locked at its edge on the edge of another floor panel by means of a downward movement. Such coupling parts are also known by the denomination “push-lock”.
From WO 2011/077311, it is also known to apply “push-lock” coupling parts on only one pair of sides of floor panels of the above-mentioned type and to combine them with coupling parts on the other pair of sides, which can be coupled by means of a turning movement. In this case, this is called a “fold-down” system. Said “fold-down” system is particularly popular for panels substantially consisting of wood or wood-based board materials, primarily because of the increased simplicity of installation which can be obtained by means of such “fold-down” system. In the case of floor panels which substantially are manufactured of synthetic material, and more specifically of supple or soft synthetic material, they leave much to be desired. The supple synthetic material of the panels can lead to an insufficient strength of the coupling. Moreover, floor panels of the above-mentioned type are considerably subjected to expansion and/or shrinkage under the influence of temperature variations. As a result of such expansion and/or shrinkage, the floor panels may show gaps at the height of their adjoining edges, in case of shrinkage, or may be pushed upward, in case of expansion, such that in the first place in case of so-called “push-lock” connections or fold-down systems, the coupling parts can be pressed out of each other. The risk of being pushed upward during such expansion is associated with the restricted bending stiffness of such panels.